creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Somarinoa's Sapient Gallery
A gallery of Somarinoa's drawn sapient species. This is not a complete list of species who have had images drawn of them and eventually all species will hopefully get drawn. This is however all species who have had images already uploaded. Species denoted with a "†" indicate races who have gone extinct and can be considered officially deceased (even though the species exist over a billion years and so, therefore, all species have died out at some point). Articles that lack a picture will contain a Crawler image instead. Size Diagrams Ailodon Lineup.png|Ailodon Amebzian Lineup.png|Amebzian Aurix Lineup.png|Aurix Azghora Lineup.png|Azghora Crimson Vuurix Lineup.png|Crimson Vuurix Diarix Lineup.png|Diarix Eikiphir Lineup.png|Eikiphir Grand Zharkulan Lineup.png|Grand Zharkulan Hydrothi Lineup.png|Hydrothi Laavol Lineup.png|Laavol Oaad Lineup.png|Oaad Poacher Lineup.png|Poacher Savpraxx Worker Lineup.png|Savpraxx Worker Tlillisk Lineup.png|Tlillisk Zhivysh Lineup.png|Zhivysh Zolacian Lineup.png|Zolacian A Aard Spore.png|Aard Lord Transpose Concept.jpg|Abyssal Zharkulan Ahhc Spore.png|Ahhc Ailodon.png|Ailodon Crawler Top Card.png|Almes Amebzian Small Image.png|Amebzian Crawler Top Card.png|Anunnaki Aolu Imperial Soldier Spore.png|Aolu Aurix - Zommian Crusader Diagram.png|Aurix (Ovokentron ultravenator) Auzhoax.png|Auzhoax Avin Battlemech Spore.png|Avin Aydane Spore.png|Aydane Ayzuuk Spore.png|Ayzuuk Ayzuuk Mutation Spore.png|Ayzuuk Mutation Azghora Diagram.png|†Azghora B File:Banned Watchman Download.png|Banned Bhudd Protectorate Spore.png|Bhudd Bhulliburd Enforcer Spore.png|Bhulliburd Brachixan.png|Brachixan Bryder Naked Spore.png|Bryder (Brydys mercantillia) C Aurix - Hold Recepticles.png|Campian Eyecon Hadess Doll.png|Centro Ciitarkian Alien A Day.jpg|Ciitarkian (Saccobipedalus saccoscientia) Crawler Top Card.png|Changeling Commati Small Image.png|Commati Crawler Top Card.png|Compiler Crimson Vuurix.png|Crimson Vuurix Crozo Nightlord Spore.png|Crozo Crawler Top Card.png|Cylaasti D Dark Starrider Download.png|Dark Starrider Crawler Top Card.png|Dekkachron Dementian Spore.png|Dementian Desilic Spore.png|Desilic Diarix.png|Diarix Diplod Portrait.png|Diplod Amphorian (Deinoneustes diplopteryxopsis) Crawler Top Card.png|Dragoon Dualitonce Spore.png|Dualitonce Dudegrop Farmer Spore.png|Dudegrop E Eikiphir Ecologist Small Image.png|Eikiphir Crawler Top Card.png|Einjel Crawler Top Card.png|Elking Crawler Top Card.png|Enjelic Evelin Survivor Spore.png|Evelin Eyesnout Observer Spore.png|Eyesnout F Fafni Brute Spore.png|Fafni Fangdog Spore.png|Fangdog Fittest Spore Showoff 1.png|Fittest Fittest Brute Spore.png|Fittest Brute Fittest Pygmy Berserker Spore.png|Fittest Pygmy Berserker Fittest Runner Spore.png|Fittest Runner Fittest Scaler Spore.png|Fittest Scaler Fittest Snipclaw Spore.png|Fittest Snipclaw Flokkolf Spore.png|Flokkolf File:Frenzish Space Spore.png|Frenzish G Galapa Official Art.png|Galapa Tadfish Concept.jpg|Ghazra Ghremm Tinker Spore.png|Ghremm A Discovery Is Made.png|Glairnog Air Devil Concept.jpg|Glite Glumbert Spore.png|Glumbert Crawler Top Card.png|Gohd Zap Gorf Concept.jpg|Gorf Blaster Comparison.png|Grand Zharkulan Grantaccha Spore.png|Grantaccha Crawler Top Card.png|Greed Greep Spore.png|Greep Crawler Top Card.png|Grellian Grimsnort Spore.png|Grimsnort Crawler Top Card.png|Grokk H Crawler Top Card.png|Hammerzhark Henzap Spore.png|Henzap Hugbug Spore.png|Hugbug Crawler Top Card.png|Hushian Hydrothi Lineup.png|Hydrothi I Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.png|Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Infested Kqa Spore.png|Infested Kqa Aurix Zerg.png|Instigator Irstaxxonyu Spore.png|Irstaxxonyu Isk Overlord Spore.png|Isk J Crawler Top Card.png|Jaw Jaw Diimon Spore.png|Jaw Diimon Jho Planetary Guard Download.png|Jho Crawler Top Card.png|Jigoku Crawler Top Card.png|Jiwa Crawler Top Card.png|Jlell Crawler Top Card.png|Jovian K Crawler Top Card.png|Kaetarkian Crawler Top Card.png|Kaot Crawler Top Card.png|Karnivosk Crawler Top Card.png|Kavossh Kelerius New Concept.jpg|Kelerius Keston Starfarer.png|Keston Crawler Top Card.png|Klenxixian Crawler Top Card.png|Klotrilk Klutine.png|Klutine Knoderilsk Spore.png|Knoderilsk Crawler Top Card.png|Kokoda Kqa Spore.png|Kqa Crawler Top Card.png|Krava Remipel Sprite 1 Left.png|Kravvyn Crawler Top Card.png|Kuman Crawler Top Card.png|Kyisziqan L Laavol Small Image.png|Laavol Landlord Land Baron.png|Landlord Lizui Starfarer Spore.png|Lizui Analogue Platform Sprite.png|Loranche Crawler Top Card.png|Lorc Lunacite Spore.png|Lunacite Crawler Top Card.png|Lyssh M Mahatma Spore.png|Mahatma Marshwatcher Spore.png|Marshwatcher Crawler Top Card.png|†Martian Mechantin Spore.png|Mechantin Crawler Top Card.png|Mercurian Milgani Spore.png|Milgani Crawler Top Card.png|Millicrab Minifrit Spore.png|Minifrit Mnemosyne Concept.jpg|Mnemosyne |Mohm Molouida Spore.png|Molouida Moppet Spore 1.png|Moppet Crawler Top Card.png|†Morrakka Motik Spore.png|Motik N Crawler Top Card.png|Necrusk Crawler Top Card.png|Neptunian Nomad Sagan IV.png|†Nomad (Probiscisaurus prototarkhi) Crawler Top Card.png|Norjji Nowiss.png|Nowiss O Oaad Concept.png|Oaad Crawler Top Card.png|Olostrum Crawler Top Card.png|Ophidan Orb (Species).png|Orb Aurix Tyranid.png|Overbearer P Paragra New Concept.jpg|Paragra Pecto Spore.png|Pecto Pecto Bully Spore.png|Pecto Bully Crawler Top Card.png|Percusa Permitted.png|Permitted Phlurt Spore.png|Phlurt Crawler Top Card.png|Phoid Crawler Top Card.png|Pikra Platterkat Spore.png|Platterkat Crawler Top Card.png|Plutonian Poacher Aurix.png|Poacher Praazhm Fishing.png|Praazhm Psitacio Spore.png|Psittacisapien Q Qalla Spore.png|Qalla Qixis Statcard.png|Qixis Crawler Top Card.png|Quadrotesson Quirix.png|Quirix Quok Miasmite Spore.png|Quok R Rastafarian Eyyy Mon.png|Rastafarian Ravageworm Family.png|Ravageworm (Ravener horribilis) Crawler Top Card.png|Reathler Reconnasaur Spore.png|Reconnasaur Crawler Top Card.png|Riktik Crawler Top Card.png|Rivifid S File:Sandpraxx Canteen Spore New.png|Sandpraxx Crawler Top Card.png|Saturnian Savpraxxi Worker.png|Savpraxx (Surpraxxidae pratina) Crawler Top Card.png|Scoriapraxx Crawler Top Card.png|Sculptor Crawler Top Card.png|Seapraxx Seatyrant.png|Seatyrant Crawler Top Card.png|Sectyd Crawler Top Card.png|Shardpraxx Crawler Top Card.png|Shapeon Zebezo.jpg|Shrumite Crawler Top Card.png|Slggr Slogg Spore.png|Slogg Slonoska New Concept.jpg|Slonoska Snapdragon Spore.png|Snapdragon Crawler Top Card.png|Snowpraxx Crawler Top Card.png|Soleian Solutionary Shaman Spore.png|Solutionary Spelban New Concept.jpg|Spelban Crawler Top Card.png|Sphere Diimon Spince.png|Spince Crawler Top Card.png|Spiral Scalp Crawler Top Card.png|Sporepraxx Crawler Top Card.png|Squathil Crawler Top Card.png|Starrider Stralk Dynamic.png|Stralk Crawler Top Card.png|Surpentraxx Surrpenssa Pirate.png|Surrpenssa T Tauntar Small Nude.png|Tauntar Technarian Spore.png|†Technarian (While techniqually they still exist, they've all been shut down since the defeat of NodChohr Hierarchy on planet Hush. Tentaculak.png|Tentaculak Savpraxx Trophy.png|Terranian Thraxxus.png|Thraxxus Crawler Top Card.png|Tiankl Crawler Top Card.png|Titan Wurm Tlillisk Sizes.png|Tlillisk Crawler Top Card.png|Toryd Tridley Spore.png|Tridley U Crawler Top Card.png|Unhanskak Crawler Top Card.png|Uranian Urkhail Concept.jpg|Urkhail Crawler Top Card.png|Urthican Urvhara Spore.png|Urvhara Crawler Top Card.png|Urzheck Uu'taeris Spore.png|Uu'taeris V Crawler Top Card.png|Velorian Crawler Top Card.png|Vggdrassil Vhalslask Clothed Spore.png|Vhalslask Crawler Top Card.png|Viiska Crawler Top Card.png|Vleph Voiasenso Starcitizen Spore 2.png|Voiasenso Crawler Top Card.png|Vorashi W Wygonakan Villager.png|Wygonakan X Xakk Concept.jpg|Xakk Crawler Top Card.png|Xixixian Xkex Malicious Intent.png|Xkex Xmo Spore.png|Xmo Y File:Yalthrop Spore.png|Yalthrop Crawler Top Card.png|Yggdrassil Yiali Spore.png|Yiali Yimra Platoon Spore.png|Yimra Crawler Top Card.png|Yothrak Crawler Top Card.png|Ytatta Z Zadej Fishing Spore.png|Zadej Zavvaku Civilization.png|Zavvaku Cruzpuppy Concept.jpg|Zazlotl Zeigox Spore T0.png|Zeigox Zhivysh.png|Zhivysh Zhor Drone Spore.png|Zhor Zolacian Small.png|Zolacian Vuunega Chronicles Cover.png|†Zomm Zrrmzarix.png|Zrrmzarix Crawler Top Card.png|Zurcosh Zymphala_Starchitect.png|Zymphala e Zazlotl, Category:Galleries Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials Category:Illustrated Monsters Category:Somarinoa's Content